New Year's in New York
by Magikatfish
Summary: On December 31st, England wanted nothing more than to go home to a cup of tea after the World Meeting, but America had other ideas.


_Until I can figure out how to add notes, I'll just write in italics up here. Anyways, this is just a small drabble I wrote over New Year's that a friend of mine insisted I should publish, so here you go! Also, note, I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya._

At the end of the World Meeting, England could not wait to get on the soonest plane out of New York and return to his home country. He frowned and stood up as the other countries slowly began to trickle out of the meeting room. It was December 31st, and he was spending it stuck in the United States sorting out all kinds of political issues instead of sitting at home with a nice cup of tea. England sighed and tried to escape the meeting room, but he did not make it very far before any hope of escaping unnoticed was crushed. A taller figure clad in a brown leather bomber jacket and glasses stood in front of him with a brilliant grin. England noted the sparkling white teeth and shocking sky blue eyes, but his brief moment of appreciation was interrupted by a loud voice.

"England! Where are you going?" America asked, causing England to frown in irritation.

"I was going home," England told him curtly, "But someone is in the way."

America seemed oblivious to England's snide statement and kept smiling happily. England almost considered pushing the younger country out of the way, but with America's unnatural, superhuman strength he doubted it would be possible. Instead, he crossed his arms and watched as America pouted slightly.

"No way! You gotta stay and spend New Year's with me!" America protested insistently.

England bit back a sarcastic remark and replied with a brisk, "No, thanks."

"Please?" America gave England a pair of wide puppy dog eyes, and England felt his confidence waver. He told himself not to fall for the trap.

"I said no, you git," England snapped and tried to push past America.

His plan failed however. America grabbed him by the hand and England felt his heart flutter in a brief moment of panic.

"Aww, but you gotta! Why not?" America asked him desperately, not letting go no matter how much England tried to pull away.

"I don't want to spend New Year's with _you_," England hissed, imagining his promised cup of tea becoming less and less of a possibility with each passing moment.

"Come on," America protested stubbornly, "it'll be fun!"

England looked at the puppy dog eyes of America and down to where his hand was firmly grasped. He sighed outwardly and glared at America through narrowed eyes.

"If it'll get you to let go of me," England said bitterly, "then fine."

"Awesome!"

America's countenance lit up immediately and he let go of England's hand. While America was busy dancing around and blabbering on about what they would be doing, England glanced down at his own hand. America was an oblivious idiot. He would have to brace himself for an entire night with said idiot.

It was approaching midnight and England was beginning to feel a bit tired. He and America had been standing out in Times Square, right in the middle of a massive crowd of people who were waiting for the famous ball to drop, signifying the beginning of the New Year. Lights lit up the whole square and masses of people wore giant, silly hats or cheap plastic glasses, toasting with various drinks, laughing loudly, or eagerly staring up at the giant ball. England glanced sideways at America and saw the glitter of excitement and energy in his eyes. He smiled widely as he swept his gaze over the people of his country. England felt slightly out of touch. America looked so happy, but these were not England's people. He wondered if America was forgetting he was there.

America suddenly glanced up at the large television on one of the buildings and started bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Just a couple more minutes!" America clamored excitedly, "Just wait, Artie, Times Square is amazing when the ball drops!"

It took England a moment to remember that America had used his human name since they were surrounded by other people.

"It's Arthur," England corrected smartly, "And I don't see what could be so impressive about a sphere dropping."

America glanced at him with a mysterious smile, "You'll see."

England rolled his eyes, but he kept a careful watch on said ball. Suddenly, the giant screen lit up in vibrant colors as a minute countdown began. The ball slowly descended from its position in the sky, and as the seconds ticked away the massive crowd all began to count down the remaining time together. Their voices all mixed together into one loud cheer, and America joined in with enthusiasm. England remained quiet next to him, but he continued to watch. Giant neon numbers lit up the screen as there were only ten more seconds left in the year, and the peoples' voices grew louder and louder. England could feel their energy begin to get the best of him. He thought back on the old year, and with a slight pain made a resolution to himself. This would be the year.

Five!

"Hey Artie," America looked sideways at him.

Four!

"It's Arthur, and what?" England replied almost automatically as he kept his eyes glued to the ball.

"There's kind of something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" America dropped his voice, and England picked up on the surprising and uncharacteristic seriousness of his tone.

Three!

"Bloody hell, Alfred, if you wanted to talk about something you should have brought it up at the meeting!" England snapped in exasperation.

Two!

"Um, it's not really related to meetings though," America replied vaguely with a sheepish smile.

"Then what is it?" England asked him curiously.

One!

The ball hit the bottom and the entire square exploded in the din of cheers and applause. Couples all around the square looked at each other and pressed together in passionate kisses. Confetti fell from the sky and filled the entire square with color. The giant television screen flashed neon and proclaimed the New Year. England had to admit, it was rather impressive. He was so busy looking up at the colorful confetti that blocked out the sky that he almost jumped when he felt a familiar, warm hand take hold of his. He looked over at America in alarm and saw his sheepish smile still on his face. The neon lights reflected in his glasses, but his stunning blue eyes still shone brightly and took England's breath away.

"Happy New Year," America mumbled as he leaned closer.

England could not reply in time. America's lips pressed against his own and his body turned rigid as he realized he was kissing America. It was a tentative kiss, and England felt America began to pull away nervously before he recovered enough of his senses to react properly. He squeezed America's hand and placed his other hand behind America's warm neck, feeling his soft hair. He pulled America back into the kiss, this time more passionately than before. It was America's turn to act surprised, but eventually he accepted it and England felt his mouth curl into a smile. England was almost too focused on America to look up in time at the big television screen and see a giant projected image of the two of them kissing. He jumped backwards and felt his face flush red, but America just laughed happily and kept a hold of his hand.

"Git," England mumbled, making eye contact with America, "Happy New Year."


End file.
